Love at First Sight?
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Selama diskusi berlangsung, Tak sekali pun Chiya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hattori Ayu. Beberapa kali Ayu memergokinya tengah memandangi pria tersebut, membuat wajahnya terbakar. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan ketika sekali lagi, Ayu menatapnya dengan tajam. Ah, sepertinya ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada Hattori Hanzo Ayu pada pandangan pertama. / Ayu x MC


**Love at First Sight?** **Delphini Diggory**

 **Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2+** **NTT Solmare Corp.**

 **Note:** The character MC belonged to NTT Solmare Corp. however, I owned her name.

.

.

.

Ayase Chiya hanyalah seorang gadis yang baru akan menginjak umur legalnya dalam waktu satu bulan. Dan orangtuanya telah menugaskan dirinya dalam misi yang masih kurang jelas. Menghancurkan seluruh _ayakashi_ yang membuat simbol-simbol empat desa di Pulau Yamato terpolusi.

Dan di sinilah dirinya, diharuskan memilih empat orang ninja dan samurai untuk menemaninya melakukan misi ini. Dirinya bingung harus memilih siapa, mengingat ia akrab dengan mereka semua. Apalagi mereka telah berteman sejak kecil.

Chiya menatap satu persatu kedelapan pria yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka menunggu keputusan dirinya dengan antusias, membuatnya merasa terbebani. Jujur saja, kalau boleh ia pasti akan memilih Kuroko. Bagaimanapun juga, Kuroko lah yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun kedua orangtuanya mengharuskan dirinya memilih empat ninja atau samurai yang kini masih menunggu keputusannya.

Ia mendesah pelan. Manik cokelatnya kembali menatap mereka, meniti satu persatu dan mengira-ngira siapa yang dapat membuat pekerjaannya jauh lebih mudah.

Chiya menatap Ran dan Fuyukiku, kedua saudara berambut putih yang berasal dari desa musim dingin tersebut kembali menatapnya. Ran dengan tatapan penuh harap, sementara Fuyukiku langsung membuang wajahnya. Hal tersebut membuat Chiya mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kemudian ia beralih pada Shiroya, pria dengan senyum sehangat matahari dan rambut biru sebiru lautan, dan Kaito, pria dengan rambut semerah api (sesuai dengan lambing desanya, desa musim panas) dan bekas luka di pipinya. Shiroya tersenyum lebar memandang dirinya, dan Kaito menatapnya seakan ia berekspektasi bahwa Chiya, setidaknya, akan memilihnya.

Ketika tatapannya beralih kepada dua orang yang berasal dari desa musim gugur: Kikyo, pria berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya, dan Rindoh, pria dewasa dengan rambut oranyenya yang mencolok. Ia dapat melihat sedikit rona merah di kedua pipi Kikyo membuatnya tertawa kecil. Rindoh hanya memberinya senyum.

Chiya mengernyit ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua orang yang berasal dari desa musim semi. Hattori Hanzo Ayu, pria berambut hijau mint dan pendiam, tengah bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi Yayoi, temannya, yang berambut pirang panjang. Chiya tidak dapat melihat wajah Ayu karena wajahnya tersembunyi di balik Yayoi, hanya rambutnya yang dapat ia lihat.

Hal tersebut membuat dirinya penasaran. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya? Lalu mengapa reaksinya seperti seseorang yang enggan untuk membantunya?

Chiya tersenyum, jika dia tidak ingin makan dirinya akan memaksa Ayu untuk ikut.

"Aku sudah memutuskan," mulai Chiya, membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut tegang, "aku akan memilih Ayu."

Ayu, yang mendengar namanya disebut, langsung bergeser dari belakang Yayoi untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Chiya menahan napasnya ketika Ayu memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Seingatnya, Ayu dulu adalah anak yang lucu. Pun ia sudah menjadi anak yang pendiam sejak kecil, Chiya tetap menganggapnya lucu. Namun melihat Ayu sekarang membuat wajahnya terbakar, ia sedikit tersipu ketika Ayu memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa. Benar-benar tampan!

Chiya merasa bahwa Ayu telah menawan hatinya. Ah, mungkinkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Mereka kembali berdiskusi tentang siapa tiga orang yang selanjutnya yang dipilih. Setelah mereka mengeluarkan opini masing-masing, terbentuklah tim yang akan melaksanakan misi tersebut: dirinya, Ayu, Yayoi, Shiroya, dan Rindoh.

Selama diskusi berlangsung, Tak sekali pun Chiya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hattori Ayu. Beberapa kali Ayu memergokinya tengah memandangi pria tersebut, membuat wajahnya terbakar. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan ketika sekali lagi, Ayu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Ah, sepertinya ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada Hattori Hanzo Ayu pada pandangan pertama.


End file.
